Harry Potter and the Madness of Erised
by Snake Eyez
Summary: Harry and co.'s fifth year at hogwarts. Interesting side effects from voldie's magic immortality, crazy bottles, more than one mirror of erised. what's going on? Read and Review!


Harry Potter and the Madness of Erised 

By: Snake Eyes

Chapter 1:

Evil People Laughing and Weird Train Rides

Disclaimer: As much as I wish all these characters were mine, they aren't. They belong to JKR, lucky! I only own Tyrann and the rest of the original characters I may come up with.

Author's Notes: This is about Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. How he deals with Voldie's...er...Tom's...er...You-Know-Who's new horrors and such. If you don't like slash you won't enjoy this. The main plot is not slash but I might have some. Flames as well as reviews are welcome with open arms and cookies. Flames and reviews are to be true, not nice or just cause you don't like me! That's all, thank you for your time.

"Wormtail, come here." A low voice hissed.

"Y-Yes master..." A whimpering came from the pathetic balding man Peter Pettigrew.

"These side effects were not to happen were they, Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort continued harshly, glaring at his servant with cold red eyes.

"N-No master." Wormtail stuttered, looking away, his sobs continued.

"Find a cure Wormtail or you do know the punishment, don't you?" The Dark Lord whispered, a slight edge to his voice. He took the blubbering man by the collar of his robes. "You will reverse the side effects for me won't you, Wormtail?"

"Y-Y-Yes master! I will all I need is a little tim-" Wormtail cried, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Time is what I do not have, Wormtail." Voldemort cut his servant off, letting go so that Wormtail could slump to the ground, gasping for breath. "_Crucio!_" 

~ ~ ~

Harry Potter woke up panting and drenched with sweat. He looked around, no longer was he in that dreary castle watching You-Know-Who torture Wormtail. Harry lay back down slowly, but it would not be as easy as that to fall asleep.

"What side effects?" Harry found himself whispering. His brain was going 100 miles per hour. "What side effects, and from what?" He closed his eyes, the images flashed through his head again. No clues to what Voldemort meant, absolutely none. 

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. His, Dudley's old alarm clock read: 5:45 am. "Might as well get breakfast ready early..." He got out of bed and picked up his glasses from the bed stand. The world got much less blurry as he slipped them onto his nose.

~ ~ ~

After breakfast, which Harry had not been thanked for making, Harry headed up to his, Dudley's "second" bedroom. There he found his owl, Hedwig, with a letter for him. She hooted softly and flew into her cage, greedily gulping water from her food tray.

"Ron," Harry muttered seeing the untidy scrawl. He began reading the letter.

Dear Harry,

How are the muggles treating you? Dumbledore sent us an owl saying we weren't supposed to invite you over. Figure that out? Mom nearly went mad, you know how she thinks of you. Give me an owl if anything comes up!

~Ron

Harry sighed. _Great, now I can't even go to Ron's_. He slumped onto his bed and looked up at the blank ceiling. He wondered how it would feel to have a family that loved you, what would that have been like? Would he be a different person if he had grown up with his parents? _A happier person at least_.

~ ~ ~

Draco Malfroy smirked. "Bloody hell, you expect me to believe that father?" Lucius Malfroy nodded. Draco went into another fit of laughter. "And this is the Dark Lord we follow then? Bloody hell!"

Lucius slapped his son across the face. He smirked as the boy started cursing. "Making fun of the Dark Lord is not a healthy habit, boy. He wants to make this...er...problem go to his advantage, and you will-"

"Of course I will help! Even if he is..." Draco couldn't finish his sentence, another pang of laughter over took him.

Lucius stormed out of his son's bedroom. That blasted boy would never make a good Death Eater.

~ ~ ~

Harry couldn't help but smile as he waved good-bye to the Dursley's at King's Cross Station. Finally he would be going to Hogwarts again, his fifth year! He grinned as his muggle-born friend, Hermione Granger, walked up to him.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione called, pulling her trunk behind her. Crookshanks, Hermione's pet cat, slinked along beside his owner. "Mom and dad took me to Japan, it was so informative! I learned all about Asian hexes and I even got a book of them!" She squealed, holding it up, _Japanese Spells and Curses, Don't Leave Tokyo Without Them (English Version)_.

"Good to see you, Hermione." Harry answered giving her a hug. He began scanning the area for- 

"Ho, Harry! Ho, Hermione!" Ron greeted walking over to them. "Better get on the platform then?" Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement and they started for platform 9 3/4. 

George and Fred aka the Weasley twins, marched up to the trio waving jauntily. "Hi Harry, Hi Hermione. We aren't Prefects, can you believe it?" Fred joked.

"Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley ushering the group towards the middle of platforms 9 and 10. "Hello, Hermione. Now we don't have much time. Fred and George you first. Then Ginny...where is that girl?"  
Fred and George started towards the border as the rest looked for Ginny. "Coming." A high voice chirped as Ginny Weasley headed towards them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry went through the border as Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a telling off.

"They've been like that all week!" Ron groaned as he, Harry, and Hermione went into an empty compartment. "Ginny wanted to go on an exchange trip to this American school but Mom wouldn't let her."

"Exchange trip, like in normal schools? Didn't know wizards had that.." Harry commented, by the look on Hermione's face she had read it in a book somewhere. "Might be interesting to do someday."

"I don't think it's a wise choice, first of all if your going to an entirely different country like in Africa you don't know the language, and it's much more complicated too.." Hermione argued, she rambled on about why it was a lot of effort and could go wrong easily. 

Harry gave a low sigh and looked out the window, the trees were speeding past them in a blur. A barn owl appeared, he could see it huffing and puffing to keep up with the train. Harry pulled down the window and grabbed the poor thing, taking it onto his lap. The package clutched in its talons was rectangular shaped.

"Is there a return address or anything?" Hermione inquired looking at the present suspiciously. Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure you should open it then Harry. I know your Firebolt didn't turn out hexed, but you really shouldn't open it!"

"Oh Hermione, I don't think You-Know-Who would do anything like that if he wanted to kill Harry. The worst it could be is a joke from George and Fred. Come on Harry, open it!" Ron urged, looked curiously at the package. Harry turned to Hermione who rolled her eyes then nodded that it was okay.

"Well then," Harry whispered, he began loosening the tape at the top of the small box. After he had disposed of the tape out the window, he opened the top flaps, and took out a bottle. Inside the bottle banging against the sides was a small blue, there was no other word for it, a light. A blue orb of light with wings. Harry brought it right up to his face, the glass pushed against his nose.

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped, he took the jar from Harry's limp fingers. He inspected it, turning it around in his jumpy hands. "Should we let it out?"

"It's a fairy!" Hermione squealed grabbing it out of Ron's hands. She opened the lid against Harry and Ron's protests. Instead of doing anything incredibly destructive all the orb of light...eh...fairy did was go over to Hermione's shoulder and glow. "Isn't it cute?"

"A what?" Harry choked, the so called fairy went right up to his face and made a little sound that reminded Harry of a sneeze. "I guess it is kind of cute..."

"Let me see it." Ron called making a grab for it, the fairy dodged the assault easily. It flew over to Ron and attacked his nose before flying back to Hermione's shoulder. "Should've known it wouldn't like me." 

There was a popping sound, then another. Then another, and another. Soon there was so many that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had their ears covered to block out the noise. The fairy started to glow more brighter. The trio closed their eyes from the burn of the light. All of a sudden the bright light of the fairy and the popping disappeared. 

"What the.." Ron cried hoarsely, still not uncovering his eyes. 

"I really don't know." answered Hermione, her eyes still covered as well.

"In the count of three we all open our eyes. Ready? 1.....2......3!" Harry shouted. He, Ron, and Hermione sprang up to see...

~ ~ ~

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Wake up already!" A high voice yelled. Harry's eyes fluttered open. The last thing he had seen...ew...he didn't want to remember that. He stood up groaning in discomfort.

"I the last thing I remember is seeing some guy in the buff..." Ron stated dully, then cringed at the mental image. Hermione slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Oh Ron like you haven't seen yourself." Ginny retaliated, helping Harry to his feet. Tyrann is really sorry!"

"Who?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet grudgingly, she seemed to have twisted her arm when she fainted.

"The fairy of course." Ginny huffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed loudly from the blank stares she got. "The fairy boy, who was here, in the buff? The one you fainted at when you saw him? You know that fairy?"

"I remember a fairy, and I remember a naked bloke. There wasn't much of a connection Ginny." Ron replied, he gave a yawn. "We aren't even at the station yet?"

The compartment door slide open and in walked a strange looking boy. He had dark blue hair, striped with black. His strange hair went to his shoulders, perfectly straight. His eyes were a bright orange-red and his skin was paper white. His build was lean but muscular, Harry knew that this was they guy they had seen...eh...clothes less, though now he was wearing black wizard robes..

"I'm extremely sorry." The boy, presumably Tyrann, apologized.

. 


End file.
